Atra Esurio and Malum Phasma
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: After the Great War has ended, Harry discovers that he has an uncle named Cyrus. He then decides to leave the magical world behind and goes to live with his uncle. After meeting the man, Harry realizes that he can see and talk with spirits. Harry then plans on stopping his uncle from opening the 'Eye of Hell', and along the way, falls in love with Ryan Kuhn.


Disclaimer: I do not own what you see. The fantastic world that is Harry Potter belongs solely to JK Rowling. While 13 Ghosts belongs to Dark Castle Entertainment. And the song "Escape from Hellview" belongs to cKy.

Therefore, I am not the owner, so I am not making any money off of this, so do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

**XXXX**

_This is a remake, and hopefully a much better version. As you can see, I've chosen a different song, and this story is going to be divided into two parts. The first part will focus on the capture of the twelve ghosts (I'll provide the profiles that appeared on the DVD special). And the second half will center on the actual movie itself._

_Enjoy this challenge which is been set forth by Lady Ryou!_

**XXXX**

Key

"_**blah"**_ – song lyrics

**XXXX**

_**The fire dies on its own**_

A small boy of fourteen groaned softly, rapidly coming around to painful consciousness. As he became more aware, confusion filtered through. A searing heat teased away at his senses, so his eyes flew open and he abruptly sat up. Big mistake with that last move.

_**Leaving us to ourselves**_

He winced as his eyes burned and watered, but he soon realized why. He was surrounded by intense, red hot flames. Without warning, the flames died away to a mere flicker, and he found himself looking up into the face of a handsome stranger. Once he saw the man's eyes, true terror set in and he struggled to back away as the man laughed.

_**But not exactly alone**_

Green eyes narrowed as the owner tugged at a metal band that was bound tightly around his right ankle. Attached was an even thicker chain, which lead to a small latch in the middle of the small room. Huffing, he leaned against the wall, trying to remember what lead him to here.

_**I think that something is out there waiting**_

Hearing several footsteps coming towards him, he turned slightly. The door opened and to his shock, two burly men in familiar uniforms, walked in. Oh boy, he was in trouble now.

_**Anticipation has grown**_

Grunting as he was rudely thrown to the ground, and he sat up with a curse. However, his curse died when he heard a familiar, high-pitched laugh. Slowly looking up, he met the glittering red eyes of the man who destroyed his life. Yep, he was definitely screwed.

_**The air as black as can be**_

Just like before, the two grunts grabbed him roughly by his shoulders and dragged him out. He was hissing and cursing up a storm, only to get backhanded by one of his handlers. Dazed, he grew quiet, a small trickle of blood dripped from his lips.

_**Can't even see that my hand is in front of me**_

He was dragged through several hallways, before coming to a halt. Blinking, he looked up to see a single, slightly battered door. What was alarming was the slot that was built at an adult eye level. One of the grunts opened the door, and he was thrown into the room with the door slamming shut behind him.

_**I'm overhearing a whisper**_

Being kept locked up like this, he felt like an animal. That is, an animal that was being prepped for slaughter. The main question was what the hell was going to happen to him?

"_**they won't escape until the blood is set free"**_

Boiling, hot agony tore through him as a grunt poured a toxic green liquid onto exposed skin. He thrashed, only to screech as his nails were crudely ripped away. The stench of burnt meat and coppery blood filled the air as his screeching turned…inhuman.

_**So turn back the silence is deafening**_

_**Turn back don't let them see you again**_

_**They make the rounds at the midnight hour an**_

_**On the clock it's just a minute away**_

Despite that his fingers and toes were bloody stumps; he could see that each nail was re-growing. Only, he shuddered a bit. The new nails didn't look right. They were longer, thicker and more claw-like. Looking at his new claws, the sickening realization dawned on him. He knew what was happening to himself, what they were doing, planning…

_**So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed**_

The Headmaster looked up in alarm, as the wards alerted him to a mass of intruders. Then several students panicked as hordes of men in hooded black robes, stormed the hall. What was even worse, was the arrival of _him_.

_**And the hunger for the living**_

_Him_, had been the biggest mistake that the Headmaster had ever made. The man's goons leered at some of the students, especially the females. What on earth was that man up to?

_**Helps them hunt with the greatest of ease**_

To the confusion of many, a quivering mass of scales, fur and shockingly enough, skin; was thrown to the floor. The Headmaster was horrified as he realized just who this 'being' was. But it couldn't be him…could it?

_**Now I'm finding my friends**_

The students who were close enough, tensed as soft snickers came from the quivering creature. They finally realized who it was, as the head lifted, revealing an all too familiar face. As the teen got to his feet, an insane smile crossed his lips.

_**Hanging from trees**_

It was a blood bath, literally. The Headmaster could only look on as the insane teen ripped the intruders apart. Several people shivered as the teen sung softly, his child-like voice mixed with the agonizing screams of the dying. It was a disturbing sight to say the least.

_**Made a bed of barbed wire fence**_

The nurse inwardly frowned as she knelt down, her dark eyes remained focused on a corner of the hospital wing. There, cowering like a small child, was the long lost student. She was horrified that after several tests, his changes were, unfortunately, permanent.

_**I'm on the loose with my neck in the noose**_

He was kept under heavy sedation, while the staff pondered over what to do with him. After an extensive search, the Headmaster located a long, lost uncle. The older half-brother of his father, and unknown to all, a paranormal hunter.

_**But hey…I enjoy the intense**_

The dark-haired man raised a greying eyebrow, briefly glancing at the still unopened letter, before turning his attention on his…guest. This pitiful child was the son of his late brother? Impossible! The child flinched at his angry look, but relaxed when a brunette-haired man smiled kindly at him.

_**Turn back the silence is deafening**_

_**Turn back don't let them see you again**_

_**They make the rounds at the midnight hour and**_

_**On the clock it's just a minute away**_

The brunette carefully explain to his employer's nephew what the man's work was all about. So, it was a little concerning when the boy's eyes glazed over and turning such a sickly color. Why did he look so afraid with the news of his uncle being a paranormal hunter?

_**Turn back the silence is deafening**_

_**Turn back don't let them see you again**_

_**They make the rounds at the midnight hour and**_

_**On the clock it's just a minute away**_

As the hunt for the dark spirits began, the brunette was beginning to realize why the young boy was so afraid. He studied the boy carefully and was startled by what he learned. The teen wasn't human, at least, not anymore.

_**So we're hours awake and our only mistake is that we bleed**_

Strangely enough, the dark spirits were affectionate with the teen. The boy noticed that one spirit was sending the brunette some rather interesting looks. He did, however, find one of the spirits familiar. Perhaps a little _too_ familiar.

_**And the hunger for the living**_

One by one, the dark souls were collected. During one hunt, they ran into a couple. The boy learned that the couple were set on freeing the spirits that they had already captured. Something about the lady made his scales crawl, and there was the underlining unease that this wouldn't be the last time that he would see her.

_**Helps them hunt with the greatest of ease**_

Well, he was right. When they went to collect the final ghost, they collided with the couple. Only this time, the couple had some kind of book with them. The moment he laid eyes on that book, a primal terror so great, that he hid behind the brunette. Something about that book felt off to him. It felt dark, almost…evil.

_**No experience could ever match**_

Creepy book aside, the trap was quickly set up. When the boy learned about the ghost identity and past, he felt bad. On the other hand, the brunette had no sympathy. Turns out that the man was a powerful psychic, able to pick up residual feelings on anything and any_one_. There was a little side effect, though. Anytime he had a vision, it would cause him great pain.

_**The sight of when a person is through**_

He watched as the ghost went on a rampage, killing workers left and right. It was a bit disturbing to see someone being lifted up and snapped cleanly in half. A slight wince escaped him as another worker was brutally torn apart. Oh, how he **hated** the sight of blood.

_**If it's the last thing I will do**_

The chanting that was always present during these captures, abruptly deepened. And apparently at the right moment, too. The ghost was about to rip into the brunette, and vanished just inches from the man. The brunette sagged with relief, breathing heavily. Wait a minute, where were the others?

_**I will be the one that will escape from Hellview**_

The young teen was left in a daze as he wandered the junkyard. His ears twitched slightly when he heard that crazy woman's voice. Curiosity overtaking him, he followed the cries, until he found her cradling her dying lover. She begged him to help her, as she cursed his uncle's name. Only, he backed away, trembling at the sight of the bloodied man. He froze when a hand brushed against his head, and he slowly turned around.

…_**and I will…**_

Covering his mouth, he staggered back in horror. He was staring into the blank eyes of his very dead uncle. The brunette had finally caught up, and was shocked by what laid before him. With everything that had happened to him over the last three years and now this, the boy couldn't help it.

He shrieked…

* * *

Alright, here's the remake of the opening. Now, it'll be awhile before the next chapter comes out as I'm currently dealing with some serious allergy attacks.


End file.
